


The Story of Us

by Reallyscj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Asexual Character, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Benny, Human Castiel, M/M, Polyamory, ace!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reallyscj/pseuds/Reallyscj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny had a terrible day. All he wanted was a drink. What he got would change his viewpoint of himself, and the relationships around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Story of Us

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in a Big Bang. If there are any mistakes, let me know. I did have it looked over, but there could be things we missed.
> 
> Also a super big thanks to my artist Andro Beaurpaire. Here is the link to the art, 
> 
> http://nsa37.casimages.com/img/2016/04/19//160419121303822253.jpg
> 
> (One day i will learn how to post a link)

Benny had been having a terrible night. There had already been too much stress at only eight a.m. that morning. The daily special was almost ruined by Garth, as he didn't put the shrimp away when the shipment came in that morning, so Benny had to scramble to change the menu around and change the shrimp alfredo into sausage alfredo. But since there wasn’t any sausage in the shipment, he had to pull petty cash, and send Garth to all the stores in town.

Then there was an extremely rude lady that kept sending her meals back because they were not “tasting right”. First she wanted a steak well done, then complained that it was too tough to chew. Then she opted for a burger, only to complain about how “there was grease all over the bun” (which had been buttered, per her request). She finally left in a huff without paying for anything.

After that, it had just been one small thing after another. He had ended up having to stay way later than he had planned, and his entire body hurt. All he wanted was to have a drink and maybe find some cute guy to makeout with.

A fresh drink being sat in front of him on the bar brought him back to reality. 

“No thanks, brother. Thinking this should be my last one,” Benny politely informed the bartender. 

“Already paid for, bud. The guy at the end of the bar.” The bartender pointed to a younger man before turning and walking away. 

The guy wasn't bad looking, he was actually very pretty. Looked about 25, with dark brown hair. He was a bit too skinny for Benny’s liking. He liked his guys with a bit of bulk to them, and the kid was wearing a polo. 

I am going way off the path with this one. But hey, ya get what ya can take, Benny thought to himself. 

He flashed a smile, and gave the kid a nod to say thank you. The kid smiled back, and started to make his way over to Benny. 

“Hi, I'm Grant.”

“Benny. Nice to meet ya.” 

Benny reach out his hand to shake Grant’s, only to have Grant stare at the calloused fingers with a second of disgust before slapping that winning smile back on his face. 

“I saw you down the bar, and thought to myself that is a bear that could tear me apart.”

Benny mentally groaned. Yes he was stocky and had a beard, but he was really just a sweet guy, that does nothing but worship the body in front of him. He couldn’t blame the kid, he would just have to show him different, if they got that far. 

“Well, since you was nice enough to buy me this drink, why don’t you sit down and tell me a bit about yourself,” Benny drawled.

Grant straddled the bar stool next to Benny, and leaned in close. His crotch just barely touched the larger man’s hip, his lips a whisper’s touch away from Benny’s ear as Grant breathed the words into his ear.

“I’m a 23 year old college twink that loves to be tied up and a very obedient bottom.”

On a possible different night, this might have interested Benny. But he was far too tired for this and this kid was really invading his space.

He put a large hand on the younger man’s chest and gently pushed him back. “Look kid, I’m really not looking for that.”

“Really?!” Grant spat, “‘Cause as far as I can see, you have been sitting for over an hour staring into your glass. All I’m trying to do is give you a good time.” And with that Grant threw himself into Benny and started to assault his mouth.

“Oh, my god!” a voice spoke loudly, but with relief laced in. “I have been looking for you every where.”

Grant stopped his assault and both men looked to the owner of the voice. He was almost the same height as Benny, muscular with a bit of a softness to his middle, short dark blond hair, and the greenest eyes Benny had ever seen.

“Um, I don’t know who the hell you are.” Grant had venom in his voice.

“And I don’t know who you are, or why the hell you are trying to eat my man’s face.” Mystery man was starting to sound angry. Even though Benny had no clue who this man was, he was relieved that he was saving him from the parasite.

Grant let go of Benny and sat back on his own bar stool. “You didn’t tell me you were taken.”

“You never asked.”

“Well,” the man started, “if you’re done, I would like to take him to the table I have for us.”

“Whatever dude.” And with that Grant was gone.

Benny turned to the new guy with appreciation painted on his face. “Thanks chief. That one was a little too lively for my taste.”

“It’s really not a problem. But you better come to my table with me if you want to keep him off your back.”

Benny followed Mystery Man’s gaze to find Grant giving them the evil eye. He left his drink and opted for taking the man’s outstretched hand. It was warm and a bit calloused just like his.

The man pulled him into a hug and whispered in his ear, “Name’s Dean, and I promise I will not attack your face,” and placed a kiss on Benny’s cheek that left a warmth growing in Benny’s chest.

As they weaved their way through the bar, Dean kept a firm, but gentle hold on Benny’s hand. They approached a table with another man sitting at it. He had dark brown hair, that bordered black, that looked good despite its messiness. He had striking blue eyes, almost as striking as Dean’s green ones.

Once they arrived, the other man put down his beer and looked up. His eyes widened just a bit when he caught sight of Benny, but he quickly composed himself. His smile, lit up his face.

“Benny, this is Cas. Cas, this is Benny.”

“So, this is the guy that you interrupted our date for?” Cas questioned, giving a sly half smile to Dean.

Benny’s heart dropped. Of course this beautiful human would already be taken. He dropped Dean’s hand.

“I am so sorry that I was the cause of an interruption in your night. I’m thinkin’ that I am just going to go home. Thank you for your help tonight,” Benny tried to keep the hurt out of his voice, but he knew that he had failed. 

He turned to walk away, only to be stopped by the same hand he was just holding grabbing his again.

Benny turned to see a beaming smile on Dean’s face.

“Cas was joking. Sit down and we can discuss a thought with you.”

Benny looked to Cas for confirmation, and saw that same beaming smile. Benny gave a small nod and took the seat Cas was pointing at.

“So, you two are not actually together?” Benny questioned.

“Oh, no. That part is true,” Dean stated with a chuckle, “Going on eight years now.” Cas gave Dean a fond smile as the information was told.

Benny was still confused. “So if y’all are married and on a date as it seems, why am I sitting here at yer table?”

“Well, ya see…” Dean trailed off looking over at Cas.

“I’m grey-asexual,” Cas supplied.

Benny was starting to regret sitting down. He wasn’t sure that he had gotten himself into. These two were hot, but there was something that they were still not saying and he was not completely sure what Cas was even trying to tell him.

Cas tried to swallow the chuckle that was bubbling up, but failed. “Ok, from the perplexed expression on your face, I am going to explain. What I mean is that I don’t feel sexual attraction and I have a very low sex drive. Mainly, I do get aroused, but I don’t really feel the need to do anything about it. There are rare occasions where I may feel the need, but they are few and far between.”

“While I,” Dean jumped in, “feel all the sexual, all the time.” He wagged his eyebrows up and down for effect.

Cas rolled his eyes and Benny let a small chuckle escape.

“Okay, but that still doesn’t explain why Dean was so friendly or why you have me interrupting your date.”

Dean and Cas looked to each other at the same time, seeming to have a silent conversation. Cas gave a little nod and Dean looked back over at Benny. 

“What do you know about polyamory?”

“You mean like those Mormons on TV? One guy, and 5 wives?”

“That’s polygamy. This is different.” Dean smirked. 

“Polygamy is typically one guy with multiple wives, and those wives are monogamous with him. Polyamory is multiple relationships between multiple people with the understanding and communication of all involved.” Cas explained.

“So, it’s like cheating? But with permission?” Benny was extremely confused. He had never heard of polyamory, and he had no idea why these two men were intent on educating him so much.

“Cheating is for dickless assholes,” Dean spat suddenly.

Cas set a hand on Dean’s shoulder. “What my husband is trying to say is that cheating is a break in a relationship rule. When most people get into a relationship, there is an unspoken rule that they are exclusive. So, if one of the partners breaks that rule by being with someone else without permission, then it would be cheating.” Cas was speaking calmly and patiently. “In a poly relationship, there are talks about what rules are to be laid out. So, it may very well be ok for one person to be with someone other than their partner, but only if it falls within the set rules.”

Benny snorted out his nose. “I think I get it. That is a really intriguing idea.” Benny mulled the information around in his head. He had always thought that people that were in open relationships were just greedy people. He didn’t know that there was an actual name for it, or that it seemed to have more communication than a normal relationship. So how could something like this be so wrong when these two gorgeous men in front of him seemed happy?

“Which brings us back to your question: why are you sitting at our table, when we are clearly on a date?” Dean smirked and Benny’s heart skipped a beat. “Short answer, you're hot and I would love to map out your body with my tongue.”

Benny choked on the drink he was taking. He coughed a bit and wiped at the tears that came to his eyes. 

“Nice going Dean. You killed the poor guy before you could get him to bed.”

Benny composed himself and after a couple more coughs was almost back to normal.

“I’m sorry, I think I heard you wrong.”

“The part about you being hot or that I want to taste every part of you?” Dean put on a cocky smile. 

Benny’s jaw just about hit the ground. His mind went completely blank. He had no idea what to do with the information that was being given to him. 

Dean reached across the table and gently pushed Benny's jaw closed. He ran his fingers across the scruff on the larger man's cheek and warmth was left by his fingers.

“Hey, look, I'm coming on a little strong. Let me backtrack a little.” Dean sat back on his side of the table. “Yes, Cas and I are on a date, but we are also here on a bit of a mission. As Cas explained earlier he's on the ace spectrum, so our intimacy changed. We started to have less sex.”

“So after many nights of talking, lots of rule setting, and possibly a few tears, we came to an agreement.” Cas started as he reached over and grab Dean's hand. “We decided to open the marriage. This helps Dean with his... emotions”.

“And Cas doesn't feel as bad about not being able to satisfy me,” Dean interrupted, “since he has final say in my choice, it satisfies him to know that I am enjoying myself. And as a result, we have learned that there are so many other ways to show intimacy.”

“Sounds like you guys have a pretty solid foundation. I commend you on being able to do what you have done. I think most people would have fallen apart by now.” Benny could see the love that these two felt for each other and a warmth set in his chest at the thought of just being able to be around the two.

“So here’s the deal: how about you stick with us and we get to know a bit more about each other. Then if you’re up for it, I would like to take you to a hotel room and you and me can get to know each other even better.” Dean had that shit eating grin again.

Benny looked from one man to the other. He still couldn’t believe that any of this was really happening. Seeing no malice in either set of deep blue or candy apple green, he decided to give a short nod and a warm smile and let the two men buy him a drink.

~~~~~~

Benny couldn't remember the last time he'd had as much fun as he was having at that moment.

After spending an hour just talking, he had learned that Dean was an engineering manager at a well known software developing company. Cas owned his own woodworking business; Building anything from a simple jewelry box, to building the home him and Dean lived in, as well as most of the furniture in it. 

“If you ever get the chance, you should check out the stormtrooper rocking chair on our porch,” Dean stated.

Benny told them about his cafe, which was a surprise to the other two.

“Wait, you run the Cafe’ Orleans?! We love that place. We went there for our last anniversary,” Dean exclaimed. “Your Cajun Chicken Alfredo is amazing.”

Benny felt his face heat up as a blush bloomed. “That would be my grann’s recipe. It’s one of my favorites to make. It reminds me of being a young boy and her teaching me all her secret spice recipes,” he drawled with a shy smile, his voice slipping into his thick cajun accent.

“Well, it’s amazing. I have yet to find a cajun place that can hold up to your spice.” Those green eyes shone with praise. 

Cas peaked over his shoulder and saw an empty pool table. “Hey Benny, you shoot pool?”

“I can hold my own.”

“Oh, can you now?” Dean had a devious look on his face. “How about a wager?”

“Somehow I don’t trust you, but losing to you in pool wouldn’t be the worse thing to happen to me tonight,” Benny laughed deep in his chest.

Benny was better than Dean thought he would be and he soon realized that he would have to step up his game if he wanted to win the bet with Benny.

The terms had not really been discussed before hand. Usually the winner would choose when the game was over. So after a 30 minute fight over the 8-ball, Dean finally gave a whoop of success, much to the embarrassment of his husband and new friend.

“That was a good game, brother,” Benny’s face split with a wide smile as he extended his hand in a sportsmanlike manner. Dean took it politely, secretly bubbling under the surface at the idea he had for Benny to pay his end of the wager.

“So I am never one that welches on a bet, so what would you like? I could make you some of that alfredo you love so much, or you guys could come to the diner anytime and I’ll make you a nice meal. Might even throw in some pie.”

Dean lit up at the mention of pie, but he quickly shook himself to get back on track. “While all that sounds great, what I really want is a kiss.”

Benny audibly swallowed, and Dean tracked his adam’s apple. “What, right here?!” If there was a bit of anxiety in Benny’s voice, no one brought it up.

“Yes, right here. It doesn’t have to be a full on makeout, like what was going on with the frat boy earlier, but I have been staring at your lips all night wondering if they are as soft as they look.”

“But Cas is right there,” Benny leaned in and lowered his voice a bit, but not low enough for Cas not to hear.

“Honestly, I have been wondering the same thing, but I do not have the urge to kiss you. It would please me to see Dean having fun. And to be honest, it would be nice to see you have some fun as well. It seems that you are not treated as you should, and I hope that Dean and I can remedy that. In our own different ways of course.” Cas gave him a warm smile that eased some of the tension in his stomach. 

Benny was still not sure if this was something he should be doing. But Dean was standing so close now and his spicy cedar scent, along with all the beers they had drank, was making his head spin. He glanced back at Cas, who had nothing but a small smile on his face, and decided to go for it.

The small nod he gave to Dean was all the younger man needed to close the small gap between them and press a gentle kiss to Benny’s lips. 

Benny’s breath caught in his throat at the softness of the other man’s lips, and he did not miss how he heard almost the same noise out of the smaller man. Turning his head, he deepened the kiss and gave out a small moan at the taste of Dean’s mouth. There was a sweetness that was mixed with the beer and peanuts from the bar. 

The whole world fell away from him, until all he could feel was the lean muscle in front of him. Benny moved his hands down Dean’s chest to rest at his waist and felt the slight softness of his belly.

Dean broke away first, and rested their forehead together. They both gave a breathy chuckle as they caught their breath.

“So, what’s the concensus?” Cas’s voice broke through the haze and Dean turned his head to look at the other man, but did not remove his arms from Benny’s shoulders.

“So much softer than perceived.” He just about sighed the words. 

Benny could feel the smile on Dean’s face, but he didn’t see it. He was standing with his eyes closed, soaking up the energy that was radiating off Dean like rays from the sun. 

He was so lost in his own mind that he missed what was being said to him. A warm, but unfamiliar, hand touched his shoulder and jarred him out of his hazed. The sounds of the bar came soaring back to him. And he opened his eyes to see Cas standing next to him and Dean.

“It seems to me like this is going in the right direction. Why don't I give you two a ride to the hotel that was reserved? If that is still something you would like to do?”

All Benny could do was nod. He was kicking himself for drinking as much as he did before meeting up with the two. The drinks made his head heavy and the sounds of the bar a little too loud. 

Dean wrapped an arm around Benny’s waist, lead him out the bar and out into the cool night. There was a bit of a breeze and that helped lighten his head a bit.

“Hey Cas, this night is a bit better than expected and the hotel is actually just a couple blocks away. I think we should walk; that may give the big guy a chance to work off some of that whiskey.”

“That sounds fine. Though I would appreciate it if you would let me know that you have made it to the hotel safely.”

“Always do.” Dean leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to his husband’s lips. 

“It was very nice to meet you, Benny.” Cas reached out and shook Benny's hand, “I hope that we can see more of you in the future.”

“Oh, I'll be seeing much more of him in the near future.”

Cas just rolled his eyes at his husband’s terrible joke and turned to retreat to his car. 

The walk to hotel was not as far as Benny would have thought. Dean was right; the fresh air did help his head not feel as heavy. 

Dean never lost any kind of contact with Benny. He either had an arm around his shoulders, his waist, or a hand laced in his. 

By the time they made it to the lobby, Benny had a warm buzzing in his chest. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen tonight, but just being in the presence of the young man was enough for him.

The room was nothing fancy. Just a simple King sized bed, a flat screen, and a very nice bathroom. 

“So, what do you want to do first?” Dean asked, giving Benny’s hand a squeeze. 

Standing in the room and having sobered up a little, everything seemed a little too real. Benny started to feel a small panic building. 

Dean felt the larger man tense up and immediately switched gears. 

“How about we watch a movie to settle after the walk?”

Benny thought that sounded like a good idea, and gave a small nod. 

Shedding their boots and socks, the two men sat on the bed and switched through the channels to find something they could agree on. They landed on an old school western. 

“Oh, I used to watch this with my pa when he was still here.” Benny drawled.

“My dad and I would watch this too. Actually, it’s how I realized I wasn’t one hundred percent straight. I was around eleven when I realized that I had a crush on the lead actor.”

Benny scooted a little closer to Dean. “How’d yer dad take that?”

Dean gave a small laugh and moved an inch closer to Benny. “Well, he was not very happy when I introduced him to my first boyfriend at sixteen. He held it together well. He just turned this bright red color, and stood up from the couch. He ended up going into the woods to shoot at some cans. Mom went out and had a talk with him and when they came back in I could tell that it would be a trek, but he was trying his best. What about you? How did your dad take the news?”

Benny dropped his head, gave a sigh, and looked back up. “Pa was gone before my seventh birthday. I'm still not sure if he was lost at sea, or just left us. I remember him leaving to go to work one day and he never came back. Mama never spoke of him after that.” 

Benny could feel the sadness creeping in. The memories of seeing his mama being strong in front of him, but hearing her silent crying at night, his heart was breaking all over again. Suddenly Dean’s warm hand was in his and a finger under his chin lifted his face.

“Hey, I didn’t mean to dredge up bad memories,” Dean whispered, his face inches from Benny’s.

Benny finally had an up close look at those green eyes, and they were even more beautiful up close. All thought processes disappeared from his brain. His senses went into overdrive. He was hyper aware of the hands that in contact with him, the warm breath across his lips, and the sweet, but bitter smell of alcohol on Dean’s breath. He chased the scent, and crushed their mouths together.

It was like when they were at the bar. Everything else fuzzed out, and the only thing that mattered was the two of them. Breathing in each other, teeth clacking, and only breaking to take quick gulps of air.

Dean pulled back suddenly, and a whine escaped Benny’s lips. “Jesus!” Dean panted, pupils blown wide. “I haven't felt this kind of attraction since I met Cas.”

A wide, toothy grin spread across Benny’s face. He couldn't help the pride that swelled in his chest at the compliment. 

Dean answered with a large smile as well, then reached his arms behind his head then pulled his t-shirt off in one fluid moment.

Benny’s mouth went dry at seeing the younger man half naked. He had felt the slender muscles under the shirt, but seeing them in person was a completely different thing. He reached a hand out slowly and gently ran his fingers down Dean’s chest.

A shiver went through Dean as the light touch tickled him. At blinding speed Dean reached out and flipped Benny on to his back. A mischievous chuckle escaped him at his success.

Benny was shocked at the strength and his cock twitched in his jeans.

“How attached are you to this shirt?” 

Benny sputtered, looking for an answer to a question he didn't quite understand.

Dean pressed on with just his eyes, asking the question again wordlessly.

“I have more.”

And with that answer, Dean grabbed Benny’s shirt collar and ripped his shirt down the middle. He ran his hands through the light patch of hair on the larger man’s chest. 

Dean surged forward to capture Benny’s mouth once more. He broke and mouthed along the bearded jaw under him, stopping at the pulse point at the bottom of his neck. He went to work at sucking a deep mark there. 

Benny’s back arched and he rubbed his jean covered dick against Dean, desperately trying to find friction. An obscene moan fell from his mouth. 

Dean was resilient in his assault. He moved from the neck, down his chest, and stopped just above the belt buckle on Benny’s jeans. He placed a soft kiss on the little trail of hair that disappeared into the jeans and looked up at Benny through his eyelashes.

“You make such beautiful noises,” he soothed, “I want to hear more. Do you want to make more?” Another kiss to to his lower belly.

Benny was trying his best not to fall off the edge of the world. He was having trouble finding his voice and his hands were trying to find something to hold onto. He finally got a handful of the sheets and was able to use enough of his brain to nod at Dean.

Dean popped the buckle and had Benny’s pants on the floor in record time. He nosed at the bulge in Benny's boxer briefs and swiped his tongue across the wet spot gathering on the fabric. 

Benny involuntarily bucked up into Dean’s face. 

“Some one’s a bit antsy,” Dean chuckled. 

An exasberated grunt, was all that answered him.

Dean tisked at him. “Gotta use your words.”

Benny searched his brain for the correct neural connections to complete the task. Fighting through the fog, he was finally able to get out the simplest sentence needed. “Pl-Please. Need you.”

“There ya go. I knew you could do it,” Dean praised. He hooked his thumbs in the elastic waistband, and pulled them down just enough to free Benny’s thick, leaking member from it’s prison.

Benny sucked in a hiss at the cool air brushed across his aching, swollen cock. But the air was punched out of lungs just as fast, as Dean took Benny into his mouth and eased it to the back of his throat. Dean hummed in pleasure, and lightning shot through Benny’s entire body. 

Benny was so lost in the pleasure of it all, he completely missed the fact that Dean had strip himself of his jeans and boxers. But he had set a small tube of lube and a condom on the bed. 

Benny was heavy on Dean’s tongue, and the saltiness of his precum only made Dean harder. He set a quick pace, and reviled in all the delicious coming from the noisy bear. 

“De-Dean!” Benny choked out while hastingly tapping Dean on the top of his head. Dean pulled off with a loud pop. 

“Not gonna last much longer if you keep up that pace, chief.” Benny breathed heavily, “so if you are wanting a chance to fuck yerself silly, you best be hoppin on.”

Popping the cap on the lube, Dean quickly coated his fingers, and lied back on the bed in front of Benny. Smearing a bit of lube on his entrance, he slipped in the first finger, and followed it with a second. 

Benny leisurely stroked himself, enjoying the show the twink was putting on for him. He had to grip the base of his cock, as Dean let out a moan scissoring his fingers.

In no time, Dean had himself worked up to 4 fingers. He knew that he was going to need at least that if he was going to accommodate Benny’s girth. Just the thought of having Benny in him, had him almost over the edge. Pulling his fingers out, he sat up, applied the condom and more lube to Benny, and lined himself up. 

Benny let out a punched moan as Dean sunk all the way to the hilt. Dean was tight, and the velvet heat felt amazing on his dick. Dean seemed to be frozen for a moment as he got used to the size, and breathing through the wonderful burn.

Benny jerked his hips upwards just a inch, and Dean’s head fell back with a moan. Benny jerked a bit harder the next time, and Dean fell forward, bracing his hands on Benny’s chest.

“Seems yer havin’ trouble handling me.” Benny teased.

“Oh, is that a challenge?” Dean shot back, quirking an eyebrow. Using the leverage of his hands on Benny’s chest, he slid upwards and almost completely out, before slamming back down to Benny’s hips. Both men let out loud moans at the same time. 

They set a pace that was not going to last long, as each man was doing his best to get the other to cum first. It only lasted about 5 minutes, before Dean was clenching around Benny, painting his chest, as Benny painted his insides.

Exhausted, Dean flopped on top of the larger man, not caring at all about the mess. He could feel their heartbeats, both as fast as a hummingbirds, and almost in sync. 

Dean had never felt so connected to a random find, as he did with Benny. For a normal person, this may freak them out. But for Dean that just meant that he had a phone call to make.

But… later. Right now there was sleep. He slipped Benny out of himself, and slid onto his side. Fitting himself up against the burly man, and fell asleep listening to the light snores, of a man he was going to have to have a talk with tomorrow morning.

~~~~~

Benny woke the next morning pleasantly sore, and warm. He reached out an arm to the other side of the bed, only to find it empty and cold. His heart sank and he felt a heavy stone settle in his stomach. 

Well, at least he had some fun. He had just hoped that the fun would have lasted a bit longer. There was an odd familiarity with Dean, and now that he was gone, there was a hole in Benny’s chest. 

Stop moping for a one night stand. Benny scolded himself. Get yerself dressed, go home, and marathon Netflix. 

Benny was just lacing up his boots, when Dean walked back in the room with a tray full of different breakfast foods. He froze, staring a Benny, as Benny froze and stared back at him.

“Um, you going somewhere?” Dean asked, trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

“Oh, uh… I thought you…” Benny shook his head, “no, i’m not going anywhere.” He slipped his boots off, and moved back to the bed.

Dean audibly sighed. “Ok, good. Um, i didn’t know what kind of food you liked, so i picked up a bunch of different kinds.”

“This all looks amazing, thank you.”

“This is not amazing. This is hotel breakfast, your cafe is amazing.” 

“Well, then i guess next time i will have to whip something up.” Realizing what he had just said, Benny shot his eyes toward Dean. But was greeted with a chuckle, instead of the look of disgust he was expecting.

“That is actually something that i wanted to talk to about. But i want to wait for Cas to get here.”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the room door. Dean walked over and let Cas in.

Benny’s heart was pounding in his chest. What was going on? Had he done something wrong? He tried very hard to keep his face passive. The two men sat on the bed next to him holding hands. 

“Benny,” Dean started, “last night was amazing. But I have to confess, that I'm done with one night stands.”

Benny felt his heart drop for the second time that morning. Of course Dean and Cas were going to go back to just the two of them. How could they not? Dean is amazing in and out of bed, and Cas is so sweet and trusting. He knows that his mask has slipped, and they can see the disappointed look on his face.

“Which is why we have a proposition for you.”

Benny cocked his head to the side in confusion, and the other men laughed a bit.

“Is that what I look like?” Cas inquired.

“Yes, and it’s just as adorable when you do it as well,” Dean answered and pecked him on the cheek, “but we cannot keep Benny in the dark here.”

He turned and faced Benny. “As was stated, we have a proposition for you. We would like to know how you would feel about being added to our arrangement?”

“I’m sorry, chief, I’m not following.”

“What Dean is trying to say, is that he would like to date you.”

“Date me?!”

“Yes you, ya dummy.” Dean laughed and playfully punched Benny in the arm, “You have an awesome heart, you are amazing in the sack, and I would like to see how well we all mesh together.”

“The fact that you have treated Dean like a person, and not a piece of ass, has been a major plus in my book. I can see you and I becoming good friends.” Cas reached out with his free hand and gave Benny’s knee a squeeze.

All the emotions of the morning hit Benny like a ton of bricks, and he could not hold back the tears that escaped his eyes. Unable to form words, Benny nodded his head, and was immediately tackled by Dean into a crushing hug.

For the first time in a long time, Benny felt like his luck was looking up.


End file.
